Lather, Rinse, Repeat as Desired
by sittingpretty
Summary: Ginny and Hermione take showers every morning. Every time, their relationship progresses as they become close friends...and then lovers.
1. Chapter 1

"Morning, sunshine!" a voice called from within the shower stall.

"Morning, Hermione," Ginny said, putting her towel on a hook and taking her pyjamas off. "Sound chipper today."

"It's a good day. Isn't it?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked towards the shower across from Hermione's. "It's a _Monday_. And I've got double Divination."

Hermione closed her eyes as she stood facing the showerhead. Hot water rained down on her. "Mmm... I don't want to get out of this shower. Ever."

"You'll turn into a prune!" Ginny shrieked as she turned on her own shower.

Hermione shrugged, even though she knew Ginny couldn't see her.

"Oy! Do you have any shampoo in there, Hermione? Someone must have taken it from my stall," Ginny said grumpily.

Hermione moaned. "It's the dead of January... And you want me to jump out of my shower to give you a dash of shampoo? Are you serious?"

Ginny grinned to herself. "Then I'll just have to come over and get it for myself!"

She poked her head out from the stall. She could see Hermione's silhouette in the stall across from hers.

Hermione looked out from her shower, too. She grinned when she saw Ginny. "Nuh-uh!" She pulled out the shampoo bottle and waved it around teasingly. "I'm not gonna give it to you!"

"Pretty please?"

Hermione smiled even more broadly. "Erm, that'll be a... NO!"

Ginny stepped out of the shower indignantly. "Hey, I need my hair to be nice and clean and - !"

She suddenly realised she was stark naked in front of Hermione Granger.

"Ohmigod. Ohmigod." Ginny suddenly covered herself with her hands.

Hermione stared at Ginny. "God, if you really wanted the shampoo _that_ much..."

Ginny was beet red. "No, no, I really don't care!" She turned around and jumped back into the shower. Tears were in her eyes.

Hermione immediately turned her shower off, put a bath robe on, and left the girls' dormitory bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remember that time in the showers last year?" Hermione asked.

Ginny laughed. Her mind was racing with ways to change the subject. "Or how about that time at the Three Broomsticks! Wasn't that a laugh?"

Hermione smiled. "I was just thinking about how embarrassing that must have been for you. But not anymore now, right?"

Ginny shrugged. "We are a lot closer now. I probably wouldn't be so immature about it. I mean, we're girls. We both have the same...things. It shouldn't be a big deal."

Hermione nodded. "It's not. But I still feel badly." She continued lathering her hair.

Ginny was soaping up her legs. "Seriously, it's not a big deal. So how about those Cannons?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she stepped out of her stall. "Quidditch? Ginny, get your mind off that."

Ginny scowled at the showerhead. "What else am I supposed to be thinking about?"

Hermione pulled back the shower curtain to Ginny's stall. "Me."

Ginny looked up from her soapy thigh. Hermione was standing naked in front of her. Ginny gawked.

Suddenly, they heard the loud creaking of the door opening.

"Shit!" Ginny muttered.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, looking around.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into the stall, putting a finger to her lips. "Shh!"

It was a First Year. She was apparently checking on a newly erupted spot on her nose, and kept making aggravated noises.

Ginny sighed in relief that it hadn't been Parvati or Lavender coming to take a shower. Then she panicked again as she realized that Hermione was standing right in front of her, nude. And Ginny still had her hand on her arm.

Hermione said, "I think we're good. She won't come in here."

Ginny looked skeptical. "You probably shouldn't go back yet, though."

Hermione laughed. "Whatever you say, I guess."

Ginny shrugged. "I thought we agreed that, since we're friends, this is okay."

Hermione shrugged, too. "It is, I guess. Is _this_ okay?"

Hermione started conditioning her hair.

"Hey! You're stealing my shower time!" Ginny mock-whined, and grabbed Hermione by the head and brought her away from the showerhead.

Hermione scowled.

The door banged shut.

"Oh! Coast is clear," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded, gulping. "We're safe. You better go back to your shower before someone actually catches us."

"We still aren't doing anything," Hermione said, exasperated.

Ginny looked unabashedly at Hermione's breasts. Then she looked at Hermione's face and raised an eyebrow. "I know, but what would this _look_ like?" She gestured wildly at their bare breasts.

Hermione huffed. "Do I _CARE_ what any of this looks like?" She angrily opened the shower curtain and stalked back to her stall.

Finally alone in her own stall, Ginny leaned sadly on the wall, letting the water beat down on her feet. She closed her eyes and breathed out deeply. She had just been in a shower stall with another girl, naked.

And somehow, she didn't feel overly embarrassed, not like she had felt the year before. She was still self-conscious, though; that was sure. Hermione's breasts were so much larger than hers! And her hips were wider, and she didn't have freckles all over her ass.

Ginny sighed, turned off the shower, and left the bathroom before Hermione had finished her own shower.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how are you feeling?"

Ginny shrugged. "As good as I can for it being a Monday."

"I love Mondays," Hermione said with a smile, her back to the showerhead, droplets traversing her arched back.

"Actually... They've been growing on me, as well." Ginny giggled.

Hermione shut her eyes, listening to the water hit the ground. "I like our little routine."

"It's good to have normalcy."

"And stability," Hermione added.

"Yes, yes, that too," Ginny agreed hastily.

"Ginny?"

"Mmm... Yes?" Ginny replied. She was shaving her legs.

"Stability is good." Hermione refrained from using a metaphor of a table with one rickety leg.

Ginny almost nicked herself. "Yeah, I know." She put the razor down, rinsing the blood from her leg.

"And you know, stability doesn't make me Dean Thomas."

"All the surgeries and costume make-up in the world couldn't make you Dean Thomas!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Good. As long as you realise that this is..." Hermione rubbed her eyes. "Blast! Shampoo in my eye..."

"Need some help, there?" Ginny asked.

Hermione mumbled incoherently as she peeled her eyes open and rinsed them in the water.

"All better now?"

Hermione blinked furiously. "Ah. Yeah, I think it's gone now. Cor, I haven't had shampoo in my eye since I was little..."

Ginny interrupted. "What were you about to say before?"

"What? Oh, that?" Hermione smiled nervously. "We must be wasting hot water in these long showers."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We've done our part. We've consolidated!"

Hermione grinned tentatively. "Well... I thought there was another reason for why we did that." She felt Ginny's soft fingers massaging conditioner through her hair.

"Yeah. You need help washing," Ginny said in mock reproach.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Ginny and smiled broadly, her happiness unrestrained.

"But...?" Ginny paused from conditioning Hermione's hair.

"But... There's this now." Hermione reached behind herself for Ginny's slippery hand, which was resting on her neck. She held it for a moment, then squeezed and released it. "And I just hope you realise that this is different from what you and Dean had. This is... _special_."

"I know." Ginny reached around Hermione's waist with her freckled arms and pulled her in tightly. She rested her head on Hermione's collarbone.

They stood, intertwined together in the rain of the shower. When they left the girls' dormitory bathroom, they were together.

**Fin**


End file.
